starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:666SithHeadCrusher999
Esta es la página de discusión de Darkspider. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Para ver comentarios de años anteriores: *'Conjunto de Comentarios 1' RE Navegador Hola, Darkspider, bienvenido de vuelta. A decir verdad yo no soy muy internauta y no sé mucho de navegadores, de hecho siempre he usado el Explorer. Actualmente uso también el Google Chrome que es más rápido, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con el Explorer. También depende de tus gustos ;) 17:07 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, me gustaron los cambios que hiciste a tu firma. "Temporadas de abismo" y "Guerra química", sino me equivoco. Son originales. 17:07 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, está creado. Creo que te lo dije la última vez que me preguntaste :) Además, ese es un tema favorito hoy en día... Voilá 19:38 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, he visto varias de las cosas que has puesto en tu página de usuario y quería decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas de ellas. He tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la versión de la Marcha Imperial de Metallica y es muy buena. Deberían hacer también de otros temas. A mí, si me preguntas, no soy muy conocedor del Metal o el Rock, aunque sí he oído y me han gustado mucho—pero me quedo con John Williams ;) ¿Has oído la canción Clones de Ash? Aunque no la hicieron sobre Star Wars particularmente, ellos han dicho en varias ocasiones que son fans de la Saga, y la canción la prestaron para dar publicidad a mucha mercancía de SW, entre ellas Republic Commando. 01:05 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ::No, tengo PS3 xD! Afortunadamente no me va tan mal, tengo algunos juegos de SW, y por supuesto la enviciadora y fascinante Assassin's Creed (me encanta). Sí, la música de TCW a mí también me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo la de la serie. Todo el mundo la odia porque no es igual a la de Williams, pero es que músico como Williams tan sencillamente que no hay. Ni Hans Zimmer, ni Thomas Newman, ni siquiera Danny Elfman (todos excelentes compositores) son de la talla de Williams. De hecho vi la entrevista que le hicieron a Kevin Kiner (el compositor de TCW) en el blu-ray de la película y él dice que es imposible imitar a John y que su música está dirigida a otro ambiente y a un público infantil, y yo estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo. A mí me encantó la música de "Duel of the Droids", "Hostage Crisis", "Innocents of Ryloth" y "Cargo of Doom". Si tienes buen oído la puedes oír casi toda, yo lo he logrado jeje. 01:23 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Proyecto KOTOR Hola Darkspider, vi el mensaje que le enviaste a Lord David sobre que querías unirte al Proyecto KOTOR, bueno, te informo que yo junto con Obi-Wan LG lo estamos dirigiendo, asi que cualquier consulta qe tengas sobre el proyecto me la puedes hacer a mi, también agradecemos cualquier colaboracion que hagas. Si te interesa la antigua república, te comento que también dirijo el Proyecto Tales of the Jedi, te invito a que le des un vistazo, gracias [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 19:42 18 sep 2010 (UTC)